


Because of You

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Why are you wearing a real bowtie, anyhow? Wouldn't a clip-on be easier?" Donna asked as she carefully pulled and twisted the scrap of black fabric into a bow. 

Josh lifted his chin up a little higher to give her better access to his neck. "Yeah, but at the end of the night, you wanna be able to pull it open like Tony Bennett." 

"You think the tie's the only thing standing between you and Tony Bennett?" 

"Well, he's also shorter than I am." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Are you mocking me?" 

"Yes." She gave one more tug on the bow and then placed her hands against his chest. “All done.” 

Standing up, Josh re-tucked his shirt and pulled on his tuxedo jacket. "Do I look ok?" 

"Yes, there's not a wrinkle in sight." 

"And you're going to meet me here after the dinner, right?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm sorry you can't come." 

"It's ok. As far as everyone's concerned, I'm just the assistant. I wouldn't expect to be invited," she said matter-of-factly. "None of the other assistants are going, right?" 

He started to protest, "No, but -" 

"Then that's settled." She gave him a quick kiss and then patted him on the ass as she shooed him out of the office. "Go wow them with your political prowess." 

"I'd rather stay here and wow you with another type of prowess,” he responded quietly, so that only she could hear him. 

She laughed at his comical leer and promised, "Later." 

********** 

_I only live for your love and your kiss_  
_It's paradise to be near you like this_  
_Because of you my life is now worthwhile_  
_And I can smile…_

“… _because of you_ ,” Josh softly recited. Donna looked up from the work she was doing at his desk and saw him lounging against the doorjamb, his tie hanging loose and his jacket dangling from his fingers. He looked tired, but he was smiling. “You’re listening to Tony Bennett,” he commented as he straightened up. 

“I thought if you wanted to feel like Tony, I ought to at least set the mood,” Donna said as she got up and went to him. She took his hand and led him to one of the visitor chairs. She gently pushed him down into it and moved to stand behind him. Her fingers worked their way into his hair, gently massaging his neck and scalp. “How did it go tonight?” she asked. 

“Good. We’ve got Jenkins and Taylor on board with the estate tax thing and the Chinese ambassador was impressed with the President’s knowledge of Buddhist temples.” He leaned forward and Donna started to massage his shoulders. He groaned slightly and she felt the tension begin to ease out of his muscles. She bent down and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. “What did you do tonight?” he asked.

“Finished putting together the data for Florida, ordered in some Italian food, seduced some visiting Chinese dignitaries in your office – the usual,” she joked. 

“Really?” He said as he stood up to face her. “They hiding anywhere in here, or do we actually have some time alone together?” 

“I think we can safely say we have some time alone. Why? What did you have in mind?” she asked with a smile. 

“This,” he answered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. 

********** 

“If we keep this up, we may not make it home.” Josh was once again sitting in the visitor chair, but this time, Donna was in his lap. His dress shirt was unbuttoned; Donna’s shoes and pantyhose were off and her long skirt was hitched up above her knees. His hand was idly tracing abstract patterns on her bare leg. 

Her fingers deftly pulled the undone tie from around his collar. “Then let’s not. Let’s just stay right here,” Donna suggested as she got up and opened the door. Josh watched in puzzlement as she looped his tie around the door handle and then firmly shut it again. 

"Donna, did you just tie my bowtie around the doorknob?" he asked as he joined her by the door. 

"Yes, I did." She smiled and placed her lips against his neck, her hand reaching down to squeeze the front of his pants. She felt his pulse jump at her touch, but he continued to talk, undeterred by her advances. 

"Why?" 

"Geez, Josh, you make me watch all those truly hideous frat boy movies, and then you have to ask me why?" She moved so that Josh’s back was against the door and she leaned into him. 

"So we're warning my roommate that we're about to have sex?" he asked in amusement, making his dimples appear. He settled his hands on her hips and pulled her more snugly against him. 

"Yes,” she answered, and then dipped her tongue into one of the dimples. She leaned back a little and started to undo his belt as he continued to chatter. 

"You do realize this is my office and not a dorm room, right? And I gotta say, Sam may find it funny, but Toby and Leo? Not so much." 

Donna pulled back from kissing him to look at his face. "I never thought of that.” Her tongue darted out and nervously wet her lips. “I just thought about what I wanted to do to you after I got you out of this tux."

Josh just stared at her mouth, as he felt his pants get even tighter. "Don't worry about it,” he said as he started to get in the spirit of the game. “We can trust Sam. He’s proven that ever since the anniversary goof. And I don't think we have to worry about Toby, either. He's got his own little secrets.”

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "What?" 

"Well, I don't know for sure, but he’s definitely hiding something. I’ve seen him sneaking down into the basement." 

“Oooh, like we’ve been sneaking to the basement?” she giggled. Her hands worked frantically at the button and zipper on his pants. They dropped to the floor. She tugged at his boxers and they joined his pants. Her fingers curled around his penis and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Maybe. I’m not sure," he mumbled. He was distracted by the feel of her hand on his skin and the look of her wet and kiss-swollen lips. He bent his head and kissed her deeply. His hands made their way under her shirt and he started to raise the hem. She lifted her arms and helped him to remove it. He paused briefly to admire the swell of her breasts before unhooking her lacy bra. He slid the straps down her arms and cupped her breasts in his hands. His thumbs grazed along the nipples. “God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed. 

His mouth went to one of her dusky nipples and lightly sucked at it. She arched her back and pressed closer to him. Pushing her skirt higher, he pushed her panties down her hips. She tilted her hips until she felt his erection pressing against her lower belly. "Now, like this," she pleaded. 

He hooked a hand beneath her knee and pulled it up against his hip, cupping her ass with both hands to hold her in place. She grasped his erection and guided him into her. He slowly rocked against her. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this justice," he groaned as he felt her muscles clench around him. "I'm not exactly 18 anymore." 

"Don't care," she answered as she pushed against him. "I want you now." She hooked her leg more firmly around him and raised herself on tiptoe. She balanced herself by placing her hands against his shoulders. He began to slowly move in and out. She felt the pressure build within her until she could barely stand it. She let go of one of his shoulders and moved her hand between them, gently rubbing circles around her clit. 

He watched her touch herself as he moved against her. The sight drove him quickly toward the edge and he felt himself start to lose control. "Donna, I'm gonna...." 

"Yes. Let go. Come for me," she urged him. She felt his muscles tighten momentarily, then the wet gush of his release. That sensation, coupled with the pressure of her hand against her clit, was enough to make her climax. 

**********

Slowly, they disentangled their limbs from one another. Donna felt a trickle of his come slide down her leg and chuckled into his chest. 

"What's so funny?" he asked as he smiled down at her. 

"Us," she answered. "We keep promising ourselves we won't do this in the White House, but look at us. Half dressed and totally exhausted from another round of hot sex. And once again, I'm reduced to using my pantyhose to clean up. You owe me another pair, Joshua." She proceeded to put her clothes back on, minus the hosiery, which she dumped in the trash. 

"So what? That makes 3 pairs now?" He questioned. 

"Four. You forgot the other night when we were finishing the vetting," she corrected him. 

"I promise to take you shopping next Saturday," he said as he finished buttoning his shirt. 

It was then that they heard a soft, giddy laugh from outside in the bullpen. They both froze. “Is that CJ?” Donna whispered. 

“I think so.” Josh was stopped from saying more by the sound of a masculine voice. Unfortunately, the man spoke so softly that it was impossible to determine who it was. The man’s words were followed by the sound of more feminine laughter. 

“Just how much champagne did she drink tonight?” 

“Not that much,” Josh answered, his brow furrowing as he tried to think of who CJ had been partnered with. “I’m almost positive she was partnered with some dreary scientist at dinner, because I remember her regaling me with her knowledge of the periodic table just before dinner began. There’s no way that’s who she’s with now. 

“So who is she with?” Donna asked. 

“Let’s find out.” By the time they had cautiously opened the door a crack, CJ's office door was slipping shut. All they caught sight of was the back of a black tuxedo. 

Josh was curious about CJ’s mystery man, but not curious enough that he wanted to remain in the West Wing until they emerged from her office. He turned to Donna and gave her a sound kiss “Forget CJ. I want to go home where I can take my time loving you.” 

“No need to tell me twice,” she replied with a grin as she turned out the lamp and walked out the door. Josh quickly followed. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  _Because of You_ is performed by Tony Bennett and written by Arthur Hammerstein  
>  and Dudley Wilkinson.


End file.
